


God Save The Queen

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Horror, PG - Green Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: What does Sam Tyler fear?





	God Save The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Drabble written for the 1973flashfic challenge: FEAR

Sam hardly ever thinks about it anymore. 

 

 

It really doesn’t bother him.

 

 

He can listen to God Save the Queen and watch the big hand ticking round without so much as a tremor. Noughts and crosses (whether played on a blackboard or not) doesn’t perturb him in the slightest. 

 

 

Clowns make him laugh.

 

 

But sometimes, from the corner of his eye, he catches a flash of red, or glimpses a blonde head, and just for a moment he feels an icy grip around his heart; an echo of some primordial horror, half-remembered.

 

 

Mostly, he doesn’t think about her at all.


End file.
